Sealed in Blood
by Taykitty
Summary: When Vladimir Masters discovers a beaten and bloody Daniel Fenton he does not hesitate to sire him. Now Danny must adjust to being a Vampire in the Royal Bloodline while juggling his new Lord Vampire 'father', a hateful Vampire King and his human life friends and family. And with war against the Great Wolves approaching things have never been more difficult...


**So I am officially the worst authoress of all time, I know. I am going to be re-writing this fic. For more details please check out my tumblr: taykitty . tumblr . com**

**No spaces xx**

* * *

I watched as the drop of blood fell and splattered against the paper.

"Seriously?!" My voice broke as I spoke.

Sam glared at me as she stuck her freshly sliced finger in her mouth and sucked away the excess blood, before wiping it off on her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I got a paper cut, just reprint it." She huffed out, grabbing a band-aid out from the cupboard.

"I've got it." Tuck grabbed the laptop and printed out a second copy of our group English assignment, while Sam continued to give us her signature death stare. I really shouldn't have said anything about her ruining the original paper considering she was already mad at Tuck an I. We had been given the assignment three whole weeks ago, but Doomed just so happened to come out that same day. Tuck and I had to prioritise. Naturally, the assignment came in second.

So Sam had been stuck doing this whole assignment with us the night before it was due, because she refused to do it all by herself like last time. And the time before that... And the time before that...

So yeah, she had every right to be mad. But I wouldn't admit that to her, no way. Not when she already looks about ready to commit a double homicide.

I glanced at the clock. 2am. Jazz covered for me being out after my curfew so calling mum and dad to pick me up would be stupid. Not to mention pointless as there is no way a ringing phone could wake them up if dads snoring couldn't. And judging by the angry text I had received from Jazz at 10:43 pm, calling her wasn't really an option either.

So walking it is then. Great.

We said goodbye to Sam as we left, she was already half way up the stairs heading towards her bedroom, so I just locked her front door before shutting it and followed Tuck out onto the street.

It was a fairly long walk, since Sam lived on the rich side of town and we, well, we did not. It was made to feel even longer by the fact that the two of us were too tired to even speak.

We reached Tuckers house first and he mumbled something about seeing me tomorrow as he made his way into his house.

I checked my watch again. 2:38 am. If I stuck to the path next to the main road I wouldn't get home until about 3. On the other hand, I could take the shortcut, through the alley behind the Nasty Burger and cut my travel time in half.

I turned left and started to walk towards the restaurant where I would often hang out with Sam and Tucker after school. The alley looked pretty foreboding at night but I shook off my nerves and started walking through it.

I had taken this short cut a hundred times in the past. Just because it's night time now didn't make it any different. I was nearing the end of the alley when five large figures walked in at the direction I was headed.

They were loud and even from where I stood I could catch the stench of whisky and piss their bodies were permitting. I turned on my heels and started back the way I had come, but I could hear their footsteps and they were quickly catching up to me.

They began passing me laughing. I released a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding when an arm grabbed me around the neck.

"What's a little midget like you doin' all alone at night." The voice belonged to a female. A tall and very strong female. Her four friends turned around, but I could only really see one of them. He was tall also, but a lot skinnier then the woman holding me, with missing teeth displayed in a crooked grin and deep set eyes.

"My friends and I need is some money, you wouldn't happen to have any on ya now would ya?" She hissed. I felt a sharp jab in my side and realised that the arm she didn't have around my neck was holding a gun.

"C'mon punk give us your wallet!" One of the men I couldn't see demanded. With a shaky hand I slowly reached into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet. A task made more difficult then it needed to be by my nerves and the fact that the woman had my back firmly pressed to her chest.

Once I had it I handed it over to the thin man in front of me, who snatched it from my grasp. He opened it up and took out all the cash. $60 in total. I had been saving my pocket money for a new Gameboy. Once he was finished he dropped the wallet to the ground and kicked it to the side. He looked at the woman and nodded his head, I could feel her grip on me loosen. Just as he started to turn away a sharp ringing filled the air. My phone. It startled the thieves, causing the ones in front of me to run. I felt the woman jump at the sound just as it was joined by a deafening bang before she too broke into a sprint after her friends.

It took a few seconds for my body to register the pain. I few more still before my body dropped to the ground. It felt like an eternity before I passed out.


End file.
